Нынче ты узнал любовь
«'Can You Feel the Love Tonight'» (рус. Нынче ты узнал любовь) – известная песня Элтона Джона, которая была исполнена в мультфильме Disney «Король Лев». Информация о саундтреке * Автор слов – Тим Райс * Композитор – Элтон Джон * Вокал – Элтон Джон (оригинальное исполнение), Кристи Эдвардс, Салли Дворски (Нала), Джозеф Уильямс (Симба), Натан Лейн (Тимон) и Эрни Сабелла (Пумба) Текст |-|Английский текст = Timon: I can see what's happening Pumbaa: (spoken) What? Timon: And they don't have a clue Pumbaa: (spoken) Who? Timon: They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line Our trio's down to two Pumbaa: (spoken) Oh. Timon: Ze sweet caress of twilight There's magic everywhere And with all this romantic atmosphere Disaster's in the air Chorus: Can you feel the love tonight (Lalela thuli) The peace the evening brings (Lalela thuli) The world, for once, in perfect harmony (Lalela thuli) With all its living things (Lalela lelando/lelandu we) Hey, listen to this history! Simba: So many things to tell her But how to make her see The truth about my past? Impossible! She'd turn away from me Nala: He's holding back, he's hiding But what, I can't decide Why won't he be the king I know he is The king I see inside Chorus Can you feel the love tonight (Lalela thuli) You needn't look too far (Lalela thuli) Stealing through the night's uncertainties Love is where they are Timon: And if he falls in love tonight It can be assumed... Pumbaa: His carefree days with us are history Timon and Pumbaa: In short, our pal is doomed |-|Русский дубляж = Тимон: Знаю я в чём дело! Пумба: В чём? Тимон: А эти двое нет. Пумба: Кто? Тимон: У них любовь, от трио нашего останется дуэт Пумба: О-о... Тимон: У них l'amour, приятель, Хоть на спор я пойду Они в восторге, но романтика Сулит нам всем беду! Нала: Нынче ты узнал любовь и вечер дивно тих Царят лишь мир, покой и нежность Во всех сердцах живых Симба: Хочу в любви признаться, Но как сказать о ней? Поведать правду так... немыслимо В ней тени прошлых дней Нала: И скрытный он и странный, Играет чью-то роль Ведь сердцем я своим почуяла: Он истинный король! Нынче ты узнал любовь, И вечер дивно тих. Царят лишь мир, покой и нежность Во всех сердцах живых. Нынче к вам пришла любовь, Прокравшись под луной, Вам шепча слова волшебные В тишине ночной. Тимон: Амур дружку любви напев В небесах пропел. Пумба: И ждут его одни заботы, Тимон и Пумба: Печальнейший удел! Видео The Lion King - Can You Feel The Love Tonight|На английском языке Нынче ты узнал любовь|На русском языке Интересные факты * Эту песню упоминает львёнок Кайон в пилотном эпизоде мультсериала «Хранитель Лев». * В «Король Лев 3: Акуна Матата» песня была немного переделана: в основной сюжет вставили короткие комические сцены с Тимоном и Пумбой, которые пытаются помешать Симбе и Нале, но так и не достигают успеха. * Изначально планировалось, что песню исполнят лишь Тимон и Пумба, но Элтон Джон был категорически против. По его мнению, тогда композиция обрела бы комическую подоплёку. Категория:Музыка Категория:Геройские песни